


Young Prince Vegeta

by Fearmyboxers



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bad Writing, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmyboxers/pseuds/Fearmyboxers
Summary: Read only if you want to see how bad of a writer I was in 2002, I was 15 and this was the first smut fic I ever wrote. Posting it mainly to preserve it in case the file is ever lost lol





	Young Prince Vegeta

**Author's Note:**

> Again, only read if you want to cringe at a 15 year old girls writing smut for the first time XD Preserving this as one of my earliest fics I ever wrote

Heres the ages:  
  
Vegeta: 14  
  
Goku: 15  
  
Raditz: 17  
  
Yamcha: 17  
  
Bulma: 16  
  
Chichi: 13  
  
Piccolo: 19  
  
and so forth those are just the big charas  
  
On the planet vegeta a race called saiyans live. The prince of the age of 10 his father killed by a rouge alien named Frezza who was found and killed by the fighters that work for the prince 3 of the fighters were named Yamcha,Piccolo and Raditz who were the princes best fighters and friends. The prince was feard by a lot of the others on the planet for he had a very bad temper at times but it ran threw the family cus his little sister Chichi was the same. This story will now begin and tell the story of the prince known as Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta woke up and yawned puting on his clothes and walking out into the hall, Yamcha bowed as Vegeta past him and rised when he was told and followed the prince "Prince Vegeta how are you today?" he said brushing a stray black hair out of his eyes. Vegeta didnt look at him just kept walking "I am fine.. hn I hope today I get thing better then last year.." it was his 14th birthday and he was sick of just geting usless things he already had alot of. Yamcha let out a half heartly laugh "You will have some people who still will give you usless stuff for they dont know what you would like to have cause you are picky and would rise heck if they got you something you really dont like at all, if you dont mind me saying so." Vegeta snorted and looked at him "You already said it so I cant very well tell you not to...but I guess you are right" Vegeta shruged "Well any way lets go get this over with." they walked down the stairs looking at all the people that came to the princes birth day.  
  
Chichi ran over and huged her brother "Brother look at all the present you got!" she sounded alittle jelous so Vegeta laughed and wishperd to her "Most of this stuff I wont want so you can have it." with that his sister huged him tigher then ran off. Shaking his head Vegeta sat on his throne "ok now bring the presents....." Piccolo said standing next to the chair his green hair spiked up watching people hand the prince his presents also watching to make sure none of the presents were going to hurt the prince, after all the present were checked and given to the prince every one left, then Vegeta was just about to go back up to his room when Bulma his cook and maid (who had a big crush on Yamcha) stoped him."Me,Yamcha,Piccolo, and Raditz also got you a gift our prince."  
  
she bowed and thoughs whos names were called came out Yamcha and Raditz were holding a boy by the arms. The boy had black spikey hair and had only a cloth covering him and a cloth covering his eyes, shackels on his hands and feet. Vegeta was in aw at how the boy looked, he looked over the boys body then looked at Bulma who was smirking "Now I see why you didnt like the servent girls that tryed to give you plesure...happy birthday prince Vegeta the boys name is Goku he is your new slave to do with what ever you please." for the first time Vegeta huged them all and smirked grabing the blindfolded boy "Thank you this is going to be a good present that I entend to keep." he then looked at Raditz who looked alittle funny "Whats wrong with you?" Vegeta asked raising a brow. "Well you see.....Goku is my little brother....but..." Raditz smirks "I am sure he is good for something and you are the one that will make him be something even if its a slave." Vegeta was shocked to find that Raditz would make his own brother a slave then give him to him then he shook it off. "Well any way thanks you guys can have the rest of the day off."  
  
and with that said Vegeta walked up to his room with Goku.  
  
Vegeta untied the blindfold,unshackled and put Goku on the bed. Goku just looked at him blinking "Hello...so I guess I'm your slave?...." Vegeta noded and touched Goku's cheek shocked at how soft the skin felt. "Hn so your names Goku hmm.." Goku said yes and Vegeta smirked "Hmm now I'll just have to make sure no one trys to take you away from this palace now dont I?" Vegeta licked Goku's cheek who automaticly blushed bright red. "mm you teaste good" Vegeta mutterd into Goku's ear sucking on the lobe "T..thanks.." Goku moaned out Vegeta smirked biting Goku's ear liking the yelp he heard "You are now my pet and maybe I mite make you not just a slave but someday maybe I'll make you a lover, but thats just a maybe you have you show what your good for." smirking Vegeta licked his lips pushing Goku to the bed and pulls his pants down "Ok I want you to suck me hard and good" he layed down on the bed as Goku noded blushing still as he licked the head of Vegetas cock making him moan. Goku started to suck on the head bobing his head up and down taking more of Vegeta's cock into his mouth licking as he sucked rolling his tongue around the head.  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes puting his hands on Goku's head grabing the hair percum driping out of the tip of his cock geting licked up but Goku he thrust his hips up making Goku deep throut him. Goku closed his eyes as he sucked harder moving his head up and down faster growing harder as he heard Vegetas moans. "Oh god! this feels soooo good suck harder and lick more!" Vegeta beged moaning. Goku did as he was told moving his head faster sucking harder then he moved his hand up and cuped Vegetas ball sack rubing it making Vegeta shiver then moan out loudly pulling Goku's hair "G...GOOOKUUUUUUUUU!!!!!" Vegeta screamed as he cumed hard into Goku's mouth being drank down fast by the wanting boy. Leting go of Goku's hair Vegeta looked at him eyes half lided panting hard as Goku backed up then layed next to Vegeta only to be huged close. "I am defenetly keeping you." Vegeta grunted as he striped them both and coverd them with his sheets smiling as he saw Goku had fallen asleep cuddled next to him, he peted Goku's hair then fell asleep huging the older boy.  
  
(This is never getting a update or edit)


End file.
